Leon S. Kennedy
Leon Scott Kennedy jest amerykańskim agentem federalnym wydziału ds. Bezpieczeństwa (D.S.O.). Wcześniej pracował jako policjant w Departamencie Policji Raccoon City (R.P.D.) przez jeden jedyny dzień. Wydarzenia w mieście doprowadziły do zwerbowania Leona jako członka US-STRATCOM po incydencie w Raccoon City. Historia Raccoon City Po ukończeniu akademii policyjnej w wieku 21 lat Leon złożył wniosek o przydzielenie go do pracy w departamencie policji w Racoon City. Jego wybór był spowodowany rosnącą przestępczością w Racoon City i okolicach Arklay Mountains. Po świeżym rozstaniu się ze swoją dziewczyną Leon zatrzymał się podczas podróży do Raccoon City, w motelu na noc. Upijając się wieczorem 29 września, ruszył od razu w drogę, nie będąc w stanie zadzwonić na posterunek. Leon wjechał do miasta kompletnie nieświadomym rozprzestrzenienia się wirusa T-Virus. Po dotarciu do dzielnicy biznesowej miasta, Leon zatrzymał samochód, aby przyjrzeć się ciału leżącemu na ziemi. Nie będąc świadomym epidemii, był zaskoczony, kiedy kilka zombie rzuciło się na niego (łącznie z ciałem, które do tej pory leżało na ziemi). Wróciwszy się do alejki, Leon natknął się na ocalałą o imieniu Claire Redfield, która przybyła do miasta w poszukiwaniu swojego zaginionego brata Chrisa. Leon i Claire wspólnie zdecydowali się schronić się w siedzibie R.P.D., ale zanim tam dotarli, zostali oddzieleni, kiedy samochód policyjny Leona został zniszczony po bliskim spotkaniu z zombie, który znalazł się wewnątrz pojazdu. Oboje ledwo zdążyli opuścić samochód, zanim zainfekowany kierowca ciężarówki uderzył w pojazd Leona. Próbując dostać się na posterunek Leon, spotkał kolejną ocalałą o imieniu Ada Wong, która twierdziła, że szuka swojego zaginionego chłopaka, Johna Clemensa. Szybko wytworzyła się między nimi więź, do tego stopnia, że Leon nawet przyjął za nią kulę, wystrzeloną przez Annette Birkin. Leon i Ada skutecznie pokonali większość wrogów, ale po chwili Ada została podrapana przez zmutowanego Williama Birkina. W tym czasie Leon dowiedział się od Annette Birkin, że Ada była w istocie szpiegiem, mając na celu jedynie kradzież wirusa G-Virus. Jednak Leon nie uwierzył w to, chcąc się dowiedzieć prawdy z ust Ady. Jakiś czas później, Ada uratowała życie Leona, gdy był otoczony przez T-00. Strzelając w plecy tyranta, odwróciła skutecznie jego uwagę, on zaś odwrócił się i zaatakował ją. Ada oddała trzy strzały w jego twarz, przez co potwór wpadł do żelaznej studni. Jednak została ciężko ranna podczas tej akcji. Wtedy powiedziała Leonowi całą prawdę. Tracąc przytomność, Ada pocałowała Leona. Jednak ostatecznie, Ada pomogła Leonowi pokonać T-00, dając mu wyrzutnie rakiet. Leon wspólnymi siłami z Claire, a także z córką Williama i Annette Birkin, Sherry Birkin, uciekli przez ukrytą kolejkę, a następnie pociągiem, zostawiając zmutowanego Williama, który został zniszczony podczas autodestrukcji. Anty-Umbrella Po incydencie w Raccoon City Claire i Leon się rozeszli, ona kontynuowała poszukiwania Chrisa, a Leon nadal opiekował się Sherry. Leon i Sherry wkrótce zostali aresztowani przez wojsko USA; Sherry została zabrana i umieszczona w areszcie ochronnym, podczas gdy Leon był przesłuchiwany. Leon nigdy nie wspomniał o Claire czy Adzie, ale rząd był zainteresowany zwerbowaniem go, ponieważ teraz miał doświadczenie, którego szukali; Leon przyjął propozycję. Jego późniejsze szkolenie na agenta rządowego zmieniło go z prostego policjanta w doświadczonego agenta specjalnego. Stał się znacznie bardziej kompetentny w zakresie obsługi broni i walki bez uzbrojenia, w szczególności walki z nożem. W listopadzie 1998 r. Leon wysłał swojego przyjaciela, detektywa Ark'a Thompsona, aby zbadał obiekty Umbrella na wyspie Sheena. Następnego miesiąca Claire wyruszyła do Europy, aby kontynuować poszukiwania Chrisa. Została pojmana przez Umbrella po tym, jak wkroczyła do obozu organizacji w Paryżu. Będąc więźniem na wyspie Rockfort, Claire wysłała do Leona e-mail z prośbą o informowanie Chrisa o swojej lokalizacji, aby mógł przyjść i ją uratować. Leonowi udało się namierzyć Chrisa osobiście i opowiedzieć mu o sytuacji Claire, po czym Chris skierował się na wyspę Rockfort. Operacja Javier W 2002 roku, przed zniszczeniem rosyjskiej gałęzi Umbrella, Leon został wysłany do małego państwa Ameryki Południowej w ramach sekretnego oddziału wojskowego po tym, jak centrala poinformowała go, że były badacz z Umbrella skontaktował się z człowiekiem o imieniu Javier Hidalgo. Ze względu na poziom trudności misji Jack Krauser, doświadczony pracownik, został wybrany na partnera Leona. Krauser i Leon zostali wysłani na misję przez rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych, aby zinfiltrować małe państwo Ameryki Południowej. Odkryli, że ich celem był Javier, ponieważ był narkotykowym bossem, który przejął kontrolę nad sporym obszarem dżungli. Całkowicie rządził całą okolicą. Rząd małego państwa nie był w stanie nic zrobić w sprawie Javiera i jego handlu narkotykami, dlatego też Krauser i Leon zostali wezwani. Rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych otrzymał informacje, że badacz w Umbrella znajduje się w tym regionie. Ze źródeł wiadomo było, że coś dziwnego działo się w tym obszarze, jednak nie można było wskazać co dokładnie. Nie chcąc ryzykować wybuchu biologicznego zagrożenia, sekretna agencja wojskowa wysłała Leona i Krausera do tego niestabilnego regionu, aby ustalić, co się dzieje. Po jakimś czasie doszło do rozprzestrzenienia się T-Virusa, w związku z czym Leon i Krauser zaczęli współpracować. Leon poznał też tajemniczą dziewczynę o imieniu Manuela, która wydawała się jedynym ocalałym z wioski, choć wciąż nie było wiadomo, dlaczego nie uciekła stamtąd. Manuela okazała się córką Javiera; Roznosiła ona rzadką chorobę, a jej ojciec utrzymywał ją przy życiu ze względu na wirusa t-Veronica. Podczas infiltracji obozu Javiera, Leon opowiedział Krauserowio swojej piekielnej nocy w Raccoon City, a także o styczności wraz z Claire z wirusem t-Veronica, próbując wyjaśnić sposób działania B.O.W. z Umbrella. Ostatecznie Leon i Krauser zaatakowali Javiera po tym, jak boss narkotykowy połączył się z wirusem t-Veronica. Manuela pomogła im pozbyć się efektów wirusa na jej ojcu. Javier został zabity, a Manuelę aresztował rząd. Krauser z powodu nabytej podczas misji kontuzji nie mógł pozostać dłużej partnerem Leona. Tego samego roku Leon dowiedział się o śmierci swojego byłego partnera. Incydent w Los Illuminados Po jakimś czasie córka prezydenta - Ashley - została porwana i Leon miał za zadanie ją znaleźć. Miejscowi policjanci podwieźli go na miejsce. Bohater poszedł do pobliskiego domu,aby zapytać czy ktoś widział dziewczynę,ale spotkał tylko naburmuszonego miejscowego,który później chciał go zabić. Po rozprawieniu się z oponętem poinformował o tym Hunnigan. Okazało się,że miejscowi zaatakowali policjantów i nałożyli na palenisko. Gdy podchodzi,aby się przyjrzeć miejscowi atakuja go. Po pewnym czasie z opresji ratuje go odgłos dzwona (który jak się potem dowiadujemy włączyła Ada). Hunnigan informuje go,aby poszedł drogą koło wieży. Przechodzi przez dwie bramy. I wtedy ganados spychają na niego głaz.Udaje mu się wykaraskać. Potem dostaje się do domu w którym został uwięziony Luois Sierra. Na wulnieniu go przyłapał Leona szef wioski i obezwładnił. Harvardville i WilPharma Tall Oalks i 2013 rok W 2013, 15 lat po incydencie w Raccoon City, prezydent USA, Adam Benford zadecydował, że wyjawi prawdę na temat wydarzeń w Raccoon podczas seminarium na uniwersytecie Ivy w Tall Oalks. Prezydent Benford przebywał tam wraz dwoma agentami Leonem Scott Kennedym oraz Heleną Harper, gdy rozpoczął się atak terrorystyczny na Tall Oalks. Zarażony wirusem prezydent przemienia się w zombie. Leon nie mając innego wyboru zabija go. Przez te wydarzenia został oskarżony o zabójstwo prezydenta. Helena Harper wyjawia Leonowi, że epidemia powstała z jej winy. Człowiek na uniwersytecie prowadzi Leona i jego partnerkę Helene przez kampus w poszukiwaniu jego zaginionej córki. Podczas poszukiwań skarży się na tajemniczą wysypkę na swym ciele. Wreszcie znajdują jego córkę, lecz już przemienioną. W windzie dziewczynka rzuca się na swego ojca i pożera go poczym rzuca się na Leona. Podczas pobytu w mieście Hunningan informuje Leona, iż miasto zostało opanowane i przewiduje, że ponad 70.000 mieszkańców zostało zarażonych. Informuje ich również, że rozpoczął się kolejny atak terrorystyczny w Chinach. Terroryści użyli nowego rodzaju wirusa nazwanego wirusem-C, tego samego wirusa, którego użyto podczas ataku w zachodniej europie, sześć miesięcy wcześniej. Leon prosi, Hunnigan by upozorowała śmierć jego i Heleny oraz przetransportowała ich do Chin by dowiedzieć się, kto odpowiada za ataki. W tym samym momencie gry Leon i Helena przybywają w laboratorium gdzie w próbnych tubach znajdowały się poczwarki. Helena pokazuje my transformacje poczwarek dzięki filmowi na kasecie video. Gdy docierają do Chin spotykają, Jake Mullera i Sherry Birkin. Podczas swego śledztwa Leon trafia na ślad tajemniczej kobiety. Ubiega go Chris Redfield i Piers Nivans, którzy otaczają kobietę. Gdy Chris ma otworzyć do niej ogień przybywa Leon i wybija mu bron z ręki. Przepychają się miedzy sobą i na koniec, wyjmują bronie celując je przeciw sobie. Leon mówi Chrisowi, że kobieta jest świadkiem koronnym, na co Chris odpowiada mu, iż to ona stoi za atakami terrorystycznymi. Cytaty Resident Evil 2 *"Get down!" *"What are these things?" *"That maniac's gonna ram us!" *"Ada, wait!" *"Claire, Claire, wait, wait! Man, why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" *"Running off like that was reckless and stupid!" *"Game over." *"Goodbye, Ada..." *"You're right. This is just the beginning." *"Hey, it's up to us to take out Umbrella!" Resident Evil 4 *"Six years has passed since that horrendeous incident." *"Guess that is a locals way of breaking the ice." *"I am sure you boys didn't just tag along so we can sing Cumbaya together at some boy scout camp fire together. Then again maybe you did." *"Great, chainsaw." *"Where's everyone going? Bingo?" *"That's too good for a guess. Wanna start explaining?" *"Somehow I managed to get myself involved with the incident Raccoon City on my first day in the force." *"Faith and money will lead you nowhere, Saddler." *"Sounds more like an alien invasion if you ask me." *"Hasta luego." *"Don't worry, Ashley, I'm coming for you!" *"If you don't need me, then get off my back, old man!" *"Well I don't really give a damn, rain or shine, you are going down." *"Sorry, but following a lady's lead just isn't my style." *"Ada so it is true. You working with Wesker." *"Ada..." *"What did you do to her?" *"Won't fall for this old trick." *"Your right hand comes off?" *"Monsters. Guess after this there'll be one less to worry about." *"This is no Ritual. It's terrorism." *"You got her involved just for that!" *"You've lost it completely Krauser." *"Now that's what I call backup." *"Saddler, you're small time." *"I knew you'd be fine if you landed on your butt." *"Better try a new trick, 'cause that one's gettin' old." *"Hang on, sweetheart!" *"She's like a part of me I can't let go. Let's leave it at that." *"Hey Hunnigan, no glasses." *"You know, you're kinda cute without those glasses. Gimme your number when I get back?" Resident Evil 6 *"Stay where you are!" *"MR. PRESIDENT!" *"Yeah, this is Raccoon City all over again." *"You wanna tell me what's in there?" *"Is this what you wanted to show me?" *"Hunnigan. I need you to fake our deaths." *"We're going to China." *"Sherry? What are you doing here?" *"Put your gun down Chris. She's a key witness, we need her." Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles *"But to him, after all that he's been through, B.O.Ws, Cryptid... They're all the same." *"There's more than just girls gone missing..." *"My fight against bio warfare all started in a zombie infested ghost town." *"Don't tell me there's gonna be more of these things." *"Hey, I am a rookie... Don't ask me, I just got here." *"It smells like something must be rotting." *"They got the hots for you, huh?" *"We can't give up. There's gotta be someone left alive." *"Nice to hear a human voice out there." *"This is like a horror movie." *"Let's take a break. Because it looks like it's going to be a long night." *"Damn it. I'm sorry, Marvin." *"I'm sorry it turned out like this." *"After all I don't wanna pull my gun at you." * "This place is like hell on earth. Wether you are in the station or outside on the streets, it's all the same." * "Did he just come through the roof!?" * "Something tells me that he's not gonna listen to reason!" * "What's G? What does it stand for?" * "Sorry, but I've got no time for this, guys." Resident Evil Degeneration *"Shoot'em in the head." *"I told you. The only way to stop them is to shoot them in the head. It's their only vulnerable spot. Don't forget it, otherwise you'll only waste time and ammunition. And that can prove to be fatal." *"I'm gonna scrub this virus from the face of the earth." *"Claire... Try not to get killed." *"If you don't try to save one life, you'll never save any. Isn't that right, Curtis?" Galeria 625676 20110411 640screen006.jpg 297086.jpg 857.jpg 35cmm4j.jpg 021.jpg 14.jpg 2mnkgo1.jpg 2-10.jpg Chris vs leon.png Cg leon.jpg C7a123476e01ea665a8841824c8ae93e.png Bilder 1.jpg 6730457489 2654a82ea1 b.jpg 3138824105 efe89ee5e5.jpg 958780 20091113 screen013.jpg 958780 20091113 screen009.jpg 625676 20110607 screen012.jpg 625676 20110607 640screen026.jpg Leon,angela,and greg.jpg LA.jpg L2.jpg L1.jpg Kds5l3.jpg Image-9C4E 4AF37097.jpg Helena Leon6101327462978.jpg Fnsjlf.png CLRE2DC.jpg ClaireRedfieldLeonScottKennedy3.jpg Leon DK Chronicles.jpg Leon Darkside Chronicles.jpg Leon Church.jpg Leon 002.PNG Leon 000.PNG Leon (the Darkside Chronicles South America).jpg Leon (the Darkside Chronicles).jpg Leon & Krauser.jpg Leon.gif Leon RE4 Model.jpg Leon RE4 Concept.jpg Leon RE4.jpg Leon RE2 Model.jpg Leon Profile RE1.5.jpg Leon Plaga.jpg LEON orc.png Leon Ganados Art.jpg Leon DK Chronicles.jpg Leon1.jpg Leon wounded.png Leon vs zombies.png Leon Vs Salvador.jpg Leon vs fat monster.png Leon S Kennedy.png Leon S Kennedy.jpg Leon S. Kennedy Darkside Chronicles Artwork.jpg Leon resident evil 6.png Leon re6.png LeonRE4.jpg Leon-kennedy-1.jpg LeonJacket.jpg LeonHandgun.jpg LeonGunRE2.jpg LeonGangster.jpg Leoncover copy.jpg LEONBONUSOUTFIT.jpg LeonArtRE2.jpg LEON-vs-CHRIS-RE6-resident-evil-30447320-2560-1476.jpg LeonVestRE2.jpg LeonShotgun.jpg Leonsexynb9.png Leonxada.jpg Leon-Scott-Kennedy-leon-kennedy-3684051-225-258.jpg Leon-Scott-Kennedy-leon-kennedy-3684031-1024-768.jpg LeonScottKennedy2.jpg Leon-sama 5.png LeonRocketLauncher.jpg Re4 leon.jpg RE4 Heroes.jpg RE2LeonAlternateCostumes.PNG RE2 Leon.jpg PDVD 001-2.jpg Lxce.jpg Lg.jpg Resident Evil The Darkside Chronicles - Operation Javier (83).jpg Resident Evil The Darkside Chronicles - Memory of a Lost City 2.jpg Resident Evil Ops.jpg Resident Evil DC Leon (Detective).jpg Resident Evil DC Leon (Agent).jpg Resident Evil 2 - Leon Kennedy.jpg Re0926.jpg Re0697.jpg Re6artwork.jpg Re6 trailer leon.png Kategoria:Grywalne postacie Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil 2 Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil 4 Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil 6 Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Degeneracja Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Potępienie Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Revelations 2 Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Vendetta Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles